The Legend of Zelda
by Epic Networks
Summary: A fan novelization that combines every single Legend of Zelda games and spinoffs possible into one great adventure. A young man's visit to the Royal City of Hyrule marks the beginning of a brand-new legend that will stir up the entire kingdom. Sneak peek available now. New episodes in 2013.
1. Prologue: The boy named Link

**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda series belong to Nintendo.

**Author's Note Before you Read: **The idea behind this fanfic novelization is to combine everything Legend of Zelda, from all the themes, the items, the quests and characters, sceneries, settings, and even legends from past Legend of Zelda games from NES time to the most recent title Skyward Sword, plus some references from the upcoming Zelda WiiU and 3DS if they ever come out.

As always, **I don't own anything**, including the title itself. So don't come out at me with pitchforks and torches, because this is just a fanfiction only. Nothing more. And please go easy on my writing style, okay? Reviews will be rewarded for the coming chapters this May. **Any mean-spirited and flaming reviews will be deleted and the reviewer will be reported!**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda**_  
_

_Novelization**  
**_

* * *

_::**Prologue**::  
-The boy named Link-_

Dawn sharply broke over the land of Hyrule. A young Hylian—blue-eyes, medium built with light-colored hair, sporting a green hat and tunic over a white shirt and trousers—stepped from the morning mists over a hill rim. Staring out over the Royal Kingdom, an eager smile broke over his face.

Hyrule spread before him; with forested slopes, rock crags dropping toward foothills and range of mountains, grasslands, rivers and lakes, and forests and glens gleaming under streaks of sunlight.

The Hylian boy lifted his head, greeting the glistening sun on his face which seemed to be playing peekaboo with him over a mist of clouds. He could even catch a glimpse of a small town among these clouds, shining faintly with magic. There has never been such a thing of beauty and magic in all of creations than those created in the land of Hyrule. It was truly a magnificent realm to be.

The Hylian boy made his descent; hiking down the hill toward a wide field of flowers and trees with roads going in multiple directions. Going northwest he arrived at a rocky forest then reached a small creek with flowing fresh crisp water where he stopped to take a drink after such long hike.

Finally leaving the creek he entered a dense forest and still kept his pace. It was a long trek toward his final destination. The trees closed in, blocking out the sun streams. Soon his way turned shady; enough to force him to form a tight grip on the hilt of the iron sword attached around his waist, whenever he heard a branch breaking or a rustling leaf nearby. It turned out to be little woodland creatures going about their daily business. Loosening his grip, he kept going.

But then a loud scream of help veered his head to the west, putting him on high alert. He dashed to the scream's direction. He pushed tree branches out of the way, jumped over bed of rocks and twisted thorns, then in a matter of minutes he shot out of the dense forest and reached a valley covered with more trees and vines. He spotted two soldiers there. Iron armors and armed with lances, they too were Hylian like him. But in term of age, they appeared older. They stared up a large steep tree with desperation painted on their faces. The boy followed their gazes and he beheld another soldier tied upside down over a vine.

"Stop moving around, Gabriel!" one of the soldiers shouted, "You will get yourself hurt or worse!"

Gabriel, the soldier tied up to the vine, gazed back at his comrades upside down. His body stirred. His breath was heavy. He was itching to break free from his prison. "I cannot stay like this any longer." He complained, "If I don't get out of this mess...!"

"You'll be fine." The second soldier spoke with reassurance, "There's no spider in this forest. Trust me."

The ground violently shook up. Trees surrounding the soldiers and the spying Hylian boy suddenly toppled over. Branches snapped. Splitters flew everywhere. The force swept them to the rocky ground. The vine trapping Gabriel swung back and forth. The young soldier wailed in fear.

The Hylian boy stood firm on his feet, hands in support to the tall heavy grass before him and gazed up. His jaws dropped by what he saw above him: a giant tarantula, with a mark the shape of a skull painted on its abdomen.

The spider slowly crept down toward the trapped soldier. The soldier met its gaze.

"S-S-S-sku-sku-skull" The soldier alarmingly raised his voice.

The two soldiers startlingly drew their swords, "A Skulltula!" the first one exclaimed. "What's it doing here? In a forest?" his comrade inquired.

Three spiders then dropped down from above. The three spiders were the size of baby elephants, with the same skull markings on their abdomen. Two of these spiders approached from behind while the third one came from the front. They hissed. Their strident squeals rang their ears temporarily deaf and their pincers clicked with excitement of the meals before them.

The spider in front took a great leap to the sky. "Look out!" the first soldier shouted and the two soldiers scattered out of the spider's way. The spiders landed right where they stood. The second soldier who was very close to the spider stumbled and fell. He quickly whirled around and let out a sharp gasp. The large spider threw its pincers at him.

The spider suddenly screeched and struggled on its hind legs. The soldier looked up and saw yet another Hylian—one younger than he was—on top of the creature. He had sharp blue eyes, medium built with light-colored hair, and he had on a green hat and tunic over a white shirt and trousers.

The young Hylian wrung a fist tightly to the spider's hair. His other hand rose high above him, clenched on a sword. He paid no attention to the soldier he just saved who was watching in awe of his bravery and gazing at the sword he had brandished. With a war cry, he drove his sword down the Spider's cranial front. The slicing sound of bone filled the forest and so does the screeching of the spider. Blood oozed out of its face and the hairy beast stammered on its hind legs.

He finally turned to the soldier, "Get out of the way!" he shouted.

The soldier scurried off the ground and ran moments before the dead spider hit the floor in a loud crash. The boy leapt off from the spider and swung at the second spider, slicing vertically from head to abdomen. The spider stumbled back, hissing as blood spilled out of its squishy body. The other soldier jumped out of the way and watched the enemy fell on its back, lifeless. The two soldiers stared back at the young Hylian.

The boy pulled out a boomerang shaped like the feathers of a rare bird: marble-white with faded teal hue. He swung his arm across and set the boomerang off flying straight to the vine. The vine snapped off and the young soldier dropped to the ground. The web wobbled back in response to the boomerang and the soldiers soon watched the spider propelled to the sky, screaming until it was no longer present.

The two soldiers ran to the third soldier and removed the web trappings off their comrade. "Hey, are you all right Gabriel?" the first soldier asked.

Gabriel nodded before facing the young Hylian, "you saved me."

He said nothing. The first soldier stood up and approached him, "I don't know how we can thank you enough, kid."

The Hylian boy formed a faint smile, "It was nothing, really."

"Nothing?" the second soldier exclaimed, "I beg to differ." He stared at the sword tied to his belt, "You are very skilled with the blade for someone of your age. What is your name? So that we can speak great honor of your bravery to the Royal Court."

The Hylian boy chuckled, flattered by the compliment, "My name is Link." He said, shaking his head, "But really, I do not need the praise, I am just a-!"

"Stable boy? Farmer son?" the second soldier laughed, "It does not matter. I'm Daniel and these are my brothers Farrell and Gabriel, whose life you just saved."

"And ours as well." The first soldier, Farrell, said with a big smile on his face.

"Wait." Link blinked, "You three are brothers?"

"All in service to the Hyrule Royal Court!" Farrell replied.

Gabriel, free from the trapping of the vine approached Link and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me and my brothers." He said, "So tell us! How can we repay you? No rebuttal."

Link continued to shake his head in denial, "No really, sir Gabriel. I am fine. I... !"

"How about," Gabriel turned to his brothers, "we take you, sir Link, to the Royal Court of Hyrule Castle." The other soldiers gazed at each other in approval. "We will speak with our Majesty the King about the possibility of recruiting you as one of the Royal Guards." Farrell proposed.

Link was at a loss of words. The soldiers murmured in agreement.

"Heck, with that swordmaster's skills of yours, the King might even appoint you captain."

"R-Royal Guards?" Link finally managed to utter a few words, "Really?"

"You were heading out for the Royal City of Hyrule, correct?" asked Daniel.

Link stammered, "Well...yes. But only to visit my grandfather Smith." He said, "He's the appointed swordsmith to the Royal Court."

"Perfect." Farrell said vehemently, "What better way to visit your grandfather than with a stunning entrance full of high praise and recognition. You will not regret this, Link. At least consider what we're offering you."

Link sighed in defeat. All he wanted was to arrive to the Royal City of Hyrule to visit his grandfather without having to draw too much attention to himself. But his drive to help those in peril might cost him just that small chance of being a regular teenage Hylian. And thanks to his heroism he was not looking forward to this, including seeing his grandfather. Oh, what would he think of him now?

**xXx**


	2. Ch1: New Arrival

**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda series belong to Nintendo.

**Author's Note Before you Read: **The idea behind this fanfic novelization is to combine everything Legend of Zelda, from all the themes, the items, the quests and characters, sceneries, settings, and even legends from past Legend of Zelda games from NES time to the most recent title Skyward Sword, plus some references from the upcoming Zelda WiiU and 3DS if they ever come out.

As always, **I don't own anything**, including the title itself. So don't come out at me with pitchforks and torches, because this is just a fanfiction only. Nothing more. And please go easy on my writing style, okay? Reviews will be rewarded for the coming chapters this May. **Any mean-spirited and flaming reviews will be deleted and the reviewer will be reported!**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda**_  
_

_Novelization**  
**_

* * *

_::**Chapter 1**::  
-New Arrival-_

Crossing through the dense forest, then passed over the wide flowery field, the three brotherly soldiers and their new companion the young Hylian boy Link reached at last their destination: Hyrule Castle.

Link marveled at his foreign surroundings, whispering to himself just how beautiful the Royal capital of Hyrule was, like nothing ever seen before. A large lively town full of homes stood tall before him and the soldiers. The slabs and stones on the streets and avenues were as if they were made of marbles. But further more in full glory before these homes and streets stood a magnificent castle. It was draped in a fresh shade of silver, comprise of several buildings and turrets, all bearing mint-colored flags with the marking of a bird and a triangular glyph right above it: the Royal Hylian Crest.

Marketplaces and stands filled the streets, occupied by thousands of people enjoying each other's company. Confettis and balloons in strings were tied in every roof possible. The town bell rang as if in the harmonious jolly tune of the citizens bustling with excitement. Link admired these lively streets, infatuated by the people rejoicing all around. So this was Hyrule on a typical day, he thought. Only except not on a typical day.

The soldiers enlightened him. He had arrived to the Royal City just in time for a very special birthday. Today was the 18th Birthday of Her Majesty, the lovely Princess Zelda of Hyrule. And every year, citizens would organize this lavishing festival were all kind of business would open from the most exquisite meals to the most fun-filled games and activities to even the best services and rarest items in town… all on sale with the best service.

However the best part about celebrating the Princess's birthday was for the chance to actually meet her and receive her divine blessing. The princess was thought to be very generous and compassionate. Unlike the other princesses in the land who cared about receiving on their big day, Zelda preferred to give what she had to those who actually need some fortune in life. On her 16th Birthday for example, she took a leave of absence from the castle and went on a trip to a neighboring kingdom's orphanage to prepare a delicious meal for its children.

The trio finally reached the castle's front yard. The soldiers guarding the front portal were clad in great silver armor and in their hands were clutched heavy silver lance, with the Hyrule national flag tied over its neck. The soldiers sternly looked at Link. The Hylian boy knew from the look of their faces that they will pin him to the ground if he ever cross past their chiseled faces and bulky figures.

But then they saw the other knights and they stepped aside, allowing them in. Their faces still remain a stone. A heavy weight clutched Link's stomach as he came inches before the soldiers. Their gazes never left him.

Link swallowed. He was about to take another step when one of the soldiers snorted, a glint of his teeth flashed before him. Link gasped and took three steps back.

Daniel noticed Link wasn't behind him and he turned around. Farrell and Gabriel followed his gaze.

"Link, what are you doing?" Daniel chuckled.

Link hesitated.

"Ah-ha, you're scared of these guys?" Gabriel chuckled, "Relax, friend. They don't mean harm."

Link couldn't stop staring at the massive soldiers on duty before him. They don't mean harm? They could murder a fly with just one look, he thought.

Farrell approached Link, turned around and faced the two soldiers, "Sirs. Relax. They're with us."

The soldiers glowered back at Farrell. Then back at Link.

"Oh-kay…" Farrell turned back to Link and beckoned, "Come. Just ignore them." The three brothers went inside, and Link followed in a scurry.

Once inside, Link stared in awe of him surroundings. The castle itself was a thing of beauty. Pillars of stunning sable granite color formed a line across the hall and facing each other, each holding up the ceiling, with a shade of gold, in place, which formed many arc angles. Between each pillar gap was a window. The sun poured into the hall, sending millions of shimmering reflection on the floor made of marble and brown checkers.

Link also beheld the people there, all looking rather elegant in attires fit for kings and queens. He briefly looked at his own: green tunic with white shirt and trousers, all kinda worn out from that long trek from home. His boots were battered too from the enduring days of wet weather and arid winds. He felt like an outsider. Even worse than a commoner.

The group then reached the Audience Chamber and Link beheld a great gathering there. Round tables filled the chamber and dozen figures in royal garments sat at these tables. Roasted meals, strong wines and dozen merry chatters wafted over the marble atmosphere.

Link beheld before him a counsel of men and women in robes of silver and gold frilly collars at a large rectangular table facing the audience's round tables. Sitting right in the middle of that table was a large, robust, confident-looking man with a great white beard and a chiseled dark-skinned face. His crown reflected the sun pouring out the large stained-glass window behind him and the oversize red fur coat with an olive-colored sash he wore looked rather intimidating. The collar of his robe was shaped like a chair, fit for the snugness of his head.

"The Castle King?" Link whispered to Farrell.

"The one and only." Farrell replied.

"You're just in time for the Royal luncheon," Daniel said, "in honor of her Majesty the Princess's birthday."

The King stood up, raised his glass and immediately the chamber was hushed.

"Thank you all for coming." The King spoke a deep resounding voice, like that of a god. Link cringed. He didn't know why but hearing the King's voice felt like Judgment Day. He stood firm on his feet but his heart was screaming to turn those feet around and flee this place.

"A daughter's 18th Birthday is supposed to be a special day, just like the day of many other young maiden here in this beloved land, when they can finally transform from an innocent little girl into a blossoming independent woman. This day is no exception for my daughter Zelda," he turned to his daughter and smiled, "who is celebrating it today."

His daughter was a light-brunette. Her hair was styled in a partial French braid and had sported a fuchsia-colored blouse and a white robe embroidered along the bottom with the royal crest and hemmed with gold. Link saw her as quite attractive, very beautiful and enchanting. Her opal-colored eyes showed compassion. Her smile was full of grace.

…yet, she looked very, oddly familiar. Like he saw her from somewhere. Was it from a dream? Link shook his head in denial. Never had she appeared to him in a dream.

The King glanced back to the room, "But the day is not over yet." He went on, "in fact this day only marks the beginning of a new journey for our beloved princess. In honor of this weeklong event, we will be holding up a tournament in the morrow. And all swordsmen and mercenaries from across the land are cordially invited to this grand event. And to the victor goes the prestigious title of Royal prince of Hyrule and my daughter's hand in marriage."

Link raised his brow. Thunderous applause filled the room. Link frowned at that response. The idea of a hand in marriage as a tournament's reward sounded ridiculous. Almost forced, like the princess does not have a say to this. Link caught Zelda forcing a smile and reluctantly joining in the applause.

xXx

The luncheon ended shortly and the three knights brought Link before the King. They went on their knees before the great ruler. The King uneasily frowned at the mere sight of him. Link felt his throat parched in an instant.

"Your Majesty." Farrell spoke first, "We brought a visitor from a faraway land."

The King glanced at his three soldiers for a brief moment, then went back to Link, "Is that so?" his godly voice poured chills down Link's spine. Link immediately, almost automatically, knelt before him. Not bowing down to this great ruler would definitely cost him his head for disobedience.

"Yes sir," answered Daniel, "We were on our campaign to rid of the monsters that recently plagued our land when Gabriel was captured by one of them. He was at the right place at the right time. He saved us."

Daniel's declaration caught the attention of the crowd in the hall, causing chatters among them.

"Saved you?" the King bellowed, "This _child_?"

Link frowned at the King's resounding tone. He didn't like those chatters either. He now felt as if he was at the mercy of a strict judge.

"Yes sir he did," explained Gabriel, "We too were amazed by his skills. Most notably, his _sword _skills." He paused briefly, "Your Majesty, I know that we have enough units in our Royal Knights Army. But we believe that Link would be a great addition to the Court, if you would allow it. It is our simple request."

The King turned to Link with a leer. "Link, huh?"

Link stammered. "W-What they're saying is true…!" Link quickly voiced out before the King could even utter a word. Now all eyes turned to the green-clothed Hylian. Link swallowed hard, "S-sir… I mean, kinda true… I think…"

The King narrowed his eyes.

"I mean to say that…" Link stammered again, "…well, y'see. Wh-what happened was…"

"Speak properly to the King!" Link jumped, startled by the King's interruptive bellows, "or forever hold your tongue."

Link paused, his eyes briefly studied the room. The party crowd mute of chatters, watched with anticipation what this measly kid would do next to humiliate himself before the great king.

"R-right…" Link cleared his throat and faced the king again, "I mean, RIGHT!" frowning, he took a deep breath, "You see, sir. I was on my way to meet my grandfather…"

"Smith." The King said, turning to his side and watched an old man about four feet tall with a great beard and wild hair coming toward him. He had a long, flowing silk gown of lime color with an embroidered collar of glinted gold. Link broadly smiled, immediately recognizing the old man. The old man smiled back.

"Well," the old man chuckled, "If it isn't my boy, Link!"

"It's about time he shows up." The King said, watching the old man throwing his arms around the Hylian boy and kissed him on the cheek.

"It is about time indeed!" the old man laughed, then his face twisted into a scowl. "I heard you got into trouble again coming in here!"

Link gulped, "It was an accident, Grandfather Smith."

Smith placed one hand on his hips, "And what do we propose we do with this?" he said strictly before turning to the King, "Any ideas, Your Majesty?"

Link's widened eyes turned back to the King. Here comes Judgment's Day.

"Can you just put me into the stocks and throw rotten tomatoes at me or something?" he said, "I can't deal with severe punishment."

The King suddenly laughed, his ferocious face no longer felt intimidating. "Why do you worry so much, young man?" he said, "You're in no trouble at all! But then again, you don't seem to fit the bill as a member of the Royal Guards. So a more fitting job would do you good." He turned to Smith, "What do you propose for your grandson, Smith?"

Smith rubbed his bearded chin in thought.

"Well…" he said after a long pause, "he is quite fond of horses. So…"

xXx

"A stable boy? Really?" Farrell shook his head in disapproval.

He and his brothers Gabriel and Daniel watched Link brushing the coat of a bright red horse. The horse whinnied happily.

"Well, Epona _does_ seem to like him." Gabriel smirked at the horse's infectious display of joy.

Link looked back at Gabriel "Epona, huh?"

"Born about three months ago. Her mother was brought from Talon's farm and is the King's prized war horse from back when His Majesty was the finest knights across the land." Gabriel explained.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Daniel added.

"Not that cool that His Majesty refused to offer you the best job in the land." Farrell crossed his arms.

"I'm fine, guys." Link smiled, "I actually like this job. Pays well and I get to spend time with a lot of horses."

Another horse whinny caught the boys' ears. They turned to the source of the sound and watched a rider galloping into the stables. Immediately the three knights moved aside to make way for the rider.

Link watched the horse reared and whinnied again before him as the rider pulled his mount into a stop. The rider sported a jet-black tunic and cape with a dark-red velvet interior. His horse was also jet-black and its hair flowed behind it like blazing fire.

The man pulled out his horn-shaped mask of onyx metal to reveal his face. He was a very beautiful being with hair of blazing fire similar to his horse but with a gelled back shape, smooth and knotless. Though he looked rugged, his bronze skin was cream smooth and gleamed with the shading brilliance of black diamond.

When Link saw the rider's eyes, they were twice as intimidating as His Majesty's. They were fierce, sharp and bewitching. Its pupils, shaped like the golden sun, seemed to be hiding a great darkness about to get unlocked with just one blink.

The rider descended from his horse. His gripping gaze never left Link and he spoke no words.

"Master Ganondorf." Farrell called him, helping him off his horse, "Such a pleasure to see you again."

"How was your campaign?" asked Daniel.

"Staying out of trouble?" Gabriel joked.

The dark rider Ganondorf turned to Gabriel with a scowl. Gabriel stopped laughing. The rider turned back to Link.

"And may I ask who this kid might be?" Ganondorf inquired, his voice was gruffly and almost throaty to Link. He must be a very powerful knight in the land.

"That is Link." Gabriel said, "The boy who saved my life during our expedition."

"So I've heard." Ganondorf said, "I received the report from my psychic crow, Mira."

The piercing sound of a bird fell into the group's ears. All turned around and watched a large crow the size of an eagle swooping into the stables. The startled Epona whinnied, trampling its hooves and swaying its head around in a frenzy. The other horses ruffled their bodies uneasily. Link immediately went to the young stallion and pulled her down, brushing her coat calmly. But the horse still fidgeted.

Link turned to the crow with a frown. The bird was perched right by the rider's shoulder.

"Ganondorf is the Court Wizard of Hyrule." Farrell said. "He's also the most powerful knight across the kingdom."

"Don't worry about him Link." Daniel said with a reassuring smile, "Ganondorf may look scary, but he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"But he did freaked out Epona." Link scowled.

"No." Ganondorf pulled out a smile to one corner, "Mira did." The wizard approached Link and Epona, his large boots pounded the sandy floor and Link's anxiety grew all the more at his approach.

Ganondorf gently curled his gloved fingers around Epona's cords and with his other large hand reached up and gently stroke across her white hair. Immediately Epona stopped fidgeting. She snorted happily.

"There, there, Epona." He said, "Don't be scared." He leaned in to whisper to her ears, "It's your friend Ganon."

Link watched in awe, this huge man taming this young stallion like a loving father cradling his beautiful baby. He couldn't believe this, but he saw it first. Ganondorf had the magic touch with animals.

"Blame the bird Epona. She don't know how to make an entrance." Ganondorf then turned to the bird with a scowl, "We'll work on that, Mira!"

The crow lowered its head and groaned in reply. The three knights couldn't help but laugh. Link however remained speechless, rooted in place.

"Let me ask you something, kid." Ganondorf began.

"It's Link, sir."

Ganondorf turned to Link, eyebrow raised questionably. Link stepped back, "K-Kid is good."

Ganondorf grinned again, "If you really are what these three knights say you are, then tell me why His Majesty did not bother to appoint you one of the knights of the Royal Court, but instead consigns you to the lowlife position of stable boy?"

"That's what I was asking!" Ferrell said.

"But no, Link accepted the offer because he _loves_ animals." Daniel mocked and Gabriel nodded in agreement "Mm-hm."

Link frowned. He didn't feel comfortable with the accusations he was receiving, "Come on guys. It's not a big deal." He protested. "It is His Majesty's decision."

"It is to me." Ganondorf retorted. He stepped toward his dark horse, "As Wizard Knight of the land, I'd like to engage any kind of challengers, greenhorn and expert, to a duel to test their abilities myself."

He pulled out a spare blade from the scabbard attached to his stallion's set of bags. He tossed the blade to Link. Link caught the blade in midair. He admired its gleaming finish then turned back to Ganondorf.

"I don't care if you're a stable boy, kid. We'll find time to spar." Ganondorf smiled again, this time a friendly smile, "One of one."

Link smiled back. That feeling of uneasiness before Ganondorf slowly melted from his mind, "I look forward to our battle, Sir Ganondorf."

xXx

"Link?"

Link turned around at the call of his name. There stood a beautiful Hylian adorned in many jewels and donning a ravishing pink dress with the embroidery of the Kingdom's symbol. Without thinking the girl rushed to him and threw him a big hug.

"Oh I can't believe it really is you!"

"What…?" Link blushed, "…I…"

"HEY!" Another voice resounded in the hall, startling Link. The girl broke the hug and the duo stood before a group of soldiers, their blades pointing at the green Hylian.

"What do you think you're doing with the Princess of Hyrule?" One of the soldiers exclaimed.

"It's okay Percival," the princess said with a reassuring smile, "he's a dear friend of mine." She turned to him, "I just hope he remembers me as I am remembering him. Y'know? We used to play together at the courtyard?"

Link's eyes widened, "oh my…! Zelda? As in Cutie Pie Zelda of Kindergarten?!"

Zelda's slender face turned bright berry red, "hey, stop with the nickname!"

Link broke into a hearty laugh, "I can't believe it!" He exclaimed, "You're the Princess here? In this kingdom? But you're just an ordinary girl!"

"Only on the playground." Zelda said coyly, "my father wanted me to interact with kids my own age without having them to think I'm the princess."

Link gazed back at the soldiers who were still watching cautiously.

"I… guess I should stop calling you Cutie Pie," Link swallowed, "so I won't risk having my head cut off."

Zelda laughed, "Link you don't have to worry about a thing now. I've heard about your daring rescue mission and now you're gonna be one of the Royal Guards. Even better, captain!"

"Yeah… about that." Link scratched the back of his head, "…I'm now just the stable boy of the kingdom."

Zelda's eyebrow raised, "stable boy?"

"The king gave me a different offer and I took it." Link said.

Zelda blinked her cerulean pupils. Link could see the scowling glittering under them.

"What?" Link exclaimed, "I didn't wanted to get showered with praise and be treated like a royal! No offense but I like my life as a simpleton."

A smile came to Zelda's lips corner, "Is this about Epona?"

It was now Link's face that turned bright red, "…what? What makes you say that?"

"Truth be told, everyone in the land wanted that stable boy position because of Epona. She's as popular in the city as Ganondorf on the battlefield."

"I… I guess."

"Would you be attending the tournament in the morn? Tomorrow will be its opening ceremony. Warriors from near and far will attend."

"I'd like to come." Link then hesitated a bit, "But is _everyone _invited? Even stable boys like me?"

Zelda giggled, "I think I can persuade my father to squeeze you in. And besides, it wouldn't be a tournament, if the people who wants to see the savior of the Kingdom's best Royal Guards finds out he can't attend."

Link chuckled, then slowly nodded his agreement. "I will make arrangements. Thank you."

Zelda winked him a "You're welcome", turned around and flounced down the palace halls. Link watched her leave like a dream, unable to pull his eyes away from her.

**xXx**


End file.
